Reitch out for me
by ShelLaura
Summary: Hotch/Reid slash. A series of one shots, unrelated to each other but each with episode tags. Different lengths, different styles, different episodes, but all Reitch, REId and hoTCH
1. 7x01 It Takes A Village

Spencer had never known he could feel so many emotions in such a short time.

Aaron was back. Spencer was happy.

Aaron had lost weight. Spencer was worried.

Aaron had grown a beard. Spencer was turned on.

Aaron started talking about some decision he had made. Spencer was nervous.

Aaron told them he had lied about Prentiss' death. Spencer was confused, shocked, hurt, angry. Glad that she was alive, but pissed that Aaron had not told him.


	2. 7x02 Proof

It was no surprise to Spencer Reid that his trust had been betrayed once again. It had happened to him too often in the past to think it were inevitable in the future. He had learned this lesson early on, when he trusted both of his parents to take care of him. When he trusted his fellow students to treat him decently. When he trusted Gideon to always be there for him. Everytime he trusted somebody, he ended up getting hurt. He knew that. It didn't stop him from trusting people, but he was well aware of that fact.

So what surprised Reid, and what pained him the most, were the people who had betrayed his trust this time. The two people he trusted the most in his life. The person he had shared his first kiss with and the person he had shared his first time with. Jennifer Jareau and Aaron Hotchner. Jennifer, his first crush and Aaron, his first love.

He trusted all members of the team with his life. He trusted them to have his back, which was essential in their line of work. But he trusted JJ and Hotch even more than that. He had trusted them with things from his personal life, he had trusted them on a whole different level.

Finding out that they had lied to him for months tore him to pieces.

Once he got over the initial shock, he realized how it all made sense now. Aaron's behavior in these months. How uncomfortable he had been when Spencer tried to speak to him about Emily, how he had never shared his feelings about the incident and how guilt-ridden he had looked every time one of them mentioned her.

Spencer had thought he blamed himself for her death but now he knew better. He had seen that lying to him had been eating away at Aaron and now that he realized it, he could no longer stay mad at him.

He could however stay mad at JJ. Aaron's agony was what made Reid show up at her house in the first place. He needed somebody to talk to, a shoulder to cry on. JJ had been that. She had held him, had consoled him, had told him everything was going to be fine. JJ had been so sweet to him, it made his teeth hurt even thinking about it. He had never seen an ounce of guilt on her face though. Maybe she had just been better at hiding it from Spencer. Maybe she was just a better actor than Hotch.

They had both lied to him, but the unit chief had simply told the untruth about Prentiss' demise. JJ however had spun a web of lies. Every time she had brushed the tears from Spencer's cheeks, she had lied.

Spencer knew he would forgive her, too. Eventually. But he wasn't sure if he could ever trust JJ the same way again.


	3. 7x03 Dorado Falls

As soon as the elevator doors had closed, Spencer Reid sprinted up to his boss' office. "Derek and Emily just left", he said before closing the door behind him.

"We're alone?", Hotch asked but Reid didn't get to answer because he was being pushed against said door as soon as he had nodded. Aaron's mouth attacked his with passion and desperation and Spencer felt his legs turning into jelly. The older man noticed because he moved them and let the youth fall onto the leather sofa that stood at the back of his office. He got on top of him and started to kiss Spencer's neck.

"Mmmm Aaron", the young profiler moaned and let one hand sink into the black hair of the man ravaging him. "In your office? How very unprofessional"

"The minute you stop getting yourself in danger is the minute I can start acting completely professional", Aaron said before latching onto Reid's lips again.

Spencer kissed back fervently before pulling back. "I didn't do anything wrong", he complained.

"I'm not saying that you did", the unit chief replied, "But how do you think it makes me feel when I see some guy pointing a rifle at that pretty little head of yours?"

Reid blushed. "Um, I don't know. You did great in there with his wife and daughter from what I could tell"

"I didn't. My knees were shaking. I was so scared for you", Hotch said. Then he got up from the sofa and straightened his clothes. "You're right, we should continue this at home"

The brown haired man stood up as well and kissed Aaron's cheek. "You really shouldn't worry about me. But it's nice that you do"


	4. 7x04 Painless

Aaron Hotchner closed the door to his son's room and went into the living room, where he sat down on the couch next to Spencer Reid. The young man looked at him with sad eyes, guilt written all over his face. "I'm so sorry", he said. Aaron sighed and leaned back.

"It's not your fault, you didn't know", he finally said and let his head sink deeper into the cushions of the piece of furniture.

"It is my fault, I didn't know because I didn't ask", Spencer replied and touched his lover's thigh, "I'm sorry, I was too wrapped up in my own…"

Hotch chuckled and looked at him. "I noticed. What was up with that anyway?"

"Morgan must have given my number to the press because all these people kept calling me and it was so annoying. Now I have to get a new phone because it still keeps ringing and…", he made a noise of frustration, "And I decided that I was done with putting up with his practical jokes and messed with his mp3 player a bit. Garcia helped me…"

While Spencer had spoken, Aaron had taken the hand on his thigh into his and played with his fingers.

Reid squeezed his bosses hand. "Sorry for being immature. You don't need two children to take care of"

The older man just smiled. "It's okay. I'm glad you're not acquiescing his pranks. But I want you to know that you can tell me if something bothers you too much. I mean these things, they can get out of hand and I don't want you hurt"

Spencer silenced him by kissing his lips. "I know and I'm grateful. You know what happened to me in high school, I told the teachers and nobody cared and I endured the bullying. I didn't have any other choice. Now I do. I know this is different but at the same time it is not and now I have the chance of defending myself"

"I understand", Aaron whispered before initiating the next kiss.

"I'm still sorry for not being there for you with Jack", Reid said when Hotch stood up from the couch and pulled the younger man with him.

"That's okay. Just promise me you'll talk to Jack if someone were to be mean to him again. I'm sure it would help him if you told him about your experiences with being bullied at school and how you overcame it"

Spencer followed his lover to their bedroom. "I promise", he said.


	5. 7x05 From Childhood's Hour

Only when Spencer got home did he allow himself to let his personal feelings surface. He couldn't afford taking every case they worked on to heart even if there was a resemblance to what he himself had experienced, he learned as much from the Savage case in Texas.

But now that everything had been solved he couldn't help but compare the victim's situation to his own. A lone mother who couldn't take proper care of her offspring because she was too wrapped up in her own problems. If the unsub had encountered him as a child he would have taken him doubtlessly. And if he had asked little Spencer if he wanted his mother to get the help he needed he would have said yes and unwittingly sealed her fate.

Aaron knew what Reid would be doing to himself, so he hurried with the paperwork and only took care of the files that needed immediate attention. As soon as he had finished those he headed home.

Spencer was on the couch curled up in the slanket Hotch had gotten him for his birthday and gazing into space. Hotch joined him and pulled the younger man against his chest. Spencer nestled up to him and no word was spoken as they held each other close.


	6. 7x06 Epilogue

"Hotch? What is going on?", Spencer asked as soon as their fellow team members were out of earshot. They had just landed in Quantico and were now each making their way towards their vehicles. Only Reid was following Hotch to his. The older man did not respond to his question so Spencer spoke again, "Are you mad at me for not telling you about my after death experience?"

They reached Aaron's car and the unit chief sighed. "Get in", he said when Spencer looked at the SUV reluctantly.

He felt a tad bit relieved but when Aaron kept silent for the first minutes of their drive his stomach dropped again.

"Please, Aaron, talk to me", he said in an almost whisper.

"I'm sorry", the black haired agent replied and shook his head, "It's nothing really"

"Aaron, I know something is bothering you and I know it has something to do with…", Reid trailed off.

There was another minute of silence before Hotch finally revealed, "It's just what Morgan said"

"What? What did he say?", Spencer was confused. He didn't know what their colleague had to do with any of this.

"He said 'Reid, you never told me that'. Not 'you never told us that', he said _me_"

"So? He probably figured I told you"

"But you didn't"

"Because I didn't know what it was exactly, what I experienced. It doesn't make sense, I don't believe in God, I don't know how to explain - ", he was interrupted by Hotch.

"It's okay. I get it. I just don't get why Morgan acted like he had a right to know. I'm sorry that sounded terrible. No, Morgan is your friend, you tell him stuff, I do get it. Just forget it, it's fine, I'm fine"

To his surprise Spencer just smiled, leaned over and kissed him.

"What was that for?", Hotch asked.

"For being jealous"

Aaron wanted to argue but ended up smiling as well.


	7. 7x07 There's No Place Like Home

"When I am in love with somebody and I'm around them I ramble", Reid said after Prentiss had shared that she sometimes didn't know what to say to the person she had the hots for.

Hotch smiled as he stepped down into the bullpen. It was nice to see Spencer opening up about his private life to his colleagues.

"Reid, when do you not ramble?", Morgan asked and laughed.

"We're ready", Hotch told them and headed back towards the conference room, this time with three agents behind him.

"… It's basically the perfect blueprint for the creation of a serial killer… I'm rambling, aren't I?", Spencer interrupted himself.

"Yes", Hotch said without so much as blinking.

He only allowed himself to think about what he had heard after the case was solved, but he came to the conclusion that it was probably just a coincidence, that it didn't mean anything.


	8. 7x08 Hope

"If the same guy has her, how long is she really gonna last?", Agent Anderson's questions silenced the team. Everybody looked at him, then down to the floor in an abashed manner. Only Hotch's gaze drifted to Reid's neck. He was fascinated by the fine trail of hair leading down from the back of his head, disappearing into his dress shirt and blazer. The shirt Reid was wearing was the same as Hotch's, only a different size. They had bought them together.

Hotch allowed himself to be distracted for three seconds before he focused again and redirected his glance as Garcia stood up to say something.

"… She is not gonna give up so neither should we", their technical analyst concluded her speech.

Hotch's phone vibrated at that, it was a message from Spencer. '_Stop staring_'

The older man suppressed the slight smile tugging at the corners of his lips and went back to work.


	9. 7x09 Self Fulfilling Prophecy

When Hotch and Reid lay together in bed the night they got home from the case at Somerville Academy, Hotch was awfully quiet. Spencer had noticed something going on with him, Morgan and Strauss but he knew his lover well enough to not push the issue. Aaron would talk to him once he was ready.

Soon enough, the older man cleared his throat to speak.

"Reid, you know why I don't tell you everything that happens in the office, right? I mean, there are some things my position as unit chief requires me to deal with, that I choose not to share with you, my team. You are profilers, you shouldn't be bothered with all the politics of the FBI, it's not your job so why should I burden you?"

"You're right, I guess. I mean these are things I know nothing about"

"And I'm glad about that"

There was another long period of silence before Aaron spoke again. "The other thing is, when someone has a personal problem, I think as few people as possible should know about it. If you really want to know what is going on with Strauss I will tell you but I'd rather you didn't inquire too much. It has nothing to do with you, I think everybody deserves that his issues are dealt with discretion and nondisclosure."

Reid nodded. "You did the same for me. I'm very thankful"

"I just want you to know why I act the way I act. I have my reasons and it has nothing to do with me not trusting you. Spencer, you have to know that I trust you. I trust you as an agent, as a member of my team, I trust all of you with my life. And I also trust you as the man that I love, with more than my life"

Spencer swallowed as he took in the words and snuggled up to Aaron.

"I know", was all he said.


	10. 7x10 The Bittersweet Science

"That's what comes it!", Reid kept thinking self-deprecatingly after his worst nightmare had come true. This was what he got for giving Hotch his space, letting him grieve about his wife longer than anyone thought was healthy and not pursuing him. Reid had waited too long and now somebody else had snatched the love of his life right from under his nose.

When Hotch and Rossi had one of their brother like personal talks, Spencer hadn't given it any thought. He was merely confused by the mentionings of a bicycle and the way Rossi spoke about it indicated that they were not talking about Jack.

When Garcia asked Rossi per video stream if Hotch was dating, Reid's chest constricted painfully for a second, but then he figured Penelope was probably just in a gossipy mood and had read the team member's horoscopes again. He used the detour in conversation to spout off some facts he had learned in his research for finding the perfect moment to tell a man who lost his wife that he was in love with him. Before Reid could start worrying he might have just given himself away, after all statistics on the love lives of widowers weren't something you just happened to read, Garcia started to babble again. She confirmed his suspicion when she spoke about the alignment of Venus and Mars and before he knew it, Hotch was back from the bathroom and after a moment of awkwardness, the team got back to business.

When Hotch and Reid rode together to the hospital their unsub was in, the butterflies Spencer always had in his stomach when he was with the older man, pushed against the wall of his stomach uncomfortably and that was when he realized that indeed something had changed.

When they waited together in the hospital for news of the unsub's condition, Reid couldn't help but stare at Hotch and send thoughts, wishes and mental prayers his way as if they were magic spells. _Notice me. Touch me. Kiss me. Love me. Let it be me. Let me be the one to let light into your life again. Let me be the light of your life._

When Hotch walked down the hall of the hospital, leaving Reid behind, he felt like he had been set on fire. Fire seemed to be burning so hot on his skin it felt cold and it demanded a great deal of self-control for Reid not to burst into tears that moment.

When Hotch came out of the unsub's child's hospital room and Reid saw his boss had cried, his own emotions were swept away. It was always sad when a child died, when a life ended before it had really begun, but Spencer knew it was something else as well. He didn't ask Hotch, Hotch didn't tell him, they just drove back to the police station to pack up, in silence and when they got out of the car Hotch smiled thankfully at him.

When Rossi walked up to Hotch's office the next day they were back in Quantico, Spencer buried himself in case files. It was the only thing he could do to distract the voice in his head laughing at him. Mocking him that he had actually thought he could be good enough for Hotch. The more self confident part of Reid however now thought it was a good thing that Hotch had found a so-called rebound. He had read enough trivial literature and seen enough bad movies to know that men usually didn't end up with the "rebound". That woman would help Hotch "get back on the saddle", a term that these types of media loved to use, until he was ready for something real again. Reid could be that real thing. And someday, Reid swore to himself, he would tell Hotch.


	11. 7x11 True Genius

"Rossi knows about us, doesn't he?", Reid asked Hotch once they were alone in his office.

"How do you figure?", Hotch said and rubbed at the chocolate smeared around Reid's mouth with his thumb.

"Aaron, he grabbed my face and kissed my cheeks"

"So? He's Italian", Aaron laughed and licked the chocolate from his thumb.

"He mumbled something about me being his favorite brother-in-law and as I'm not related to any of his ex-wives I sincerely think he referred to the other meaning of the word"

"Well, he hasn't said anything to me but I guess it's not too surprising that he found out. He does know me pretty well after all"

"If he knows, the others do too or will soon so we can stop being so secretive about it, right? I hate finding excuses for why you would like to talk to me in your office"

Hotch frowned. "We planned this, why would Emily ask you for the reason I wanted to see you?"

"She didn't but the justifications blurt out automatically these days"

"What did you tell her?"

"That you probably want to talk to me why I've been acting a little weird lately."

Aaron took Spencer's chin in his hand and pulled it toward him so he could kiss his partner.

"I'm okay now", Spencer said and brushed through the older man's hair.

"So, you decided to tell them about your birthday at last", Aaron changed the topic and moved to clean up his desk.

"Emily found out over the course of a conversation"

"It felt weird pretending to have forgotten about it as well when she called me", Hotch said and set down the pile of paper plates. "You're right, we should stop being secretive. We should tell them"

Spencer smiled. "I'd like that. But not now, I've gotten enough attention for one day"

"And you're about to get even more when we get home"

Spencer's smile turn into a wide grin and he walked backwards out of the office all the while grinning at Aaron.


End file.
